gogogadget831fandomcom-20200214-history
Comfort
Gogogadget831(***) *is sleeping and has a wonderful dream of her and Taeko making out in the hallways* * (***) *smiles widely but then breaks into a frown when tall bullies come along* **** and Celes break out of their makeout session, but Celes has a smirk on her face* * (one bully) HAHAHAHA! HEY WEIRDO, YOU GOTTA GIRLFRIEND! * (Celes) Not for long! I'm with them now! *puts arm around one of the bullies* * (***) NO! CELES! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?! * 9:22DarkMaster999(Taeko) *Already wake, she's looking to her dress and humming a song* * 9:22Gogogadget831(another bully) she's with us now! You're never gonna find another girl now! You're too weird, too short, and too pathetic* * 9:22DarkMaster999(Taek) Nananana....nana... * 9:22Gogogadget831(***) *yells loudly in sleep, "NO NO NO"* *tosses and turns violently* * (***) *starts sniffling and crying a little* * 9:24DarkMaster999(Taeko) *She heard *** screams, she decides to go to her direction to see what was happening* * (Taeko) Are you ok ***? * 9:24Gogogadget831(***) *wakes up* Huh? What happened? The bullies? Where are they? * (***) Oh god what happened * 9:27DarkMaster999(Taeko) *She looks to *** and noticed she was not feeling well, she hughed the girl trying to calm her down, stroking her hair slowly and start saying some words* * (Taeko) Calm down.... * (Taeko) It looks like you really had a nightmare, what happened? * 9:28Gogogadget831(***) Oh Taeko, it was horrible. I had a horrible nightmare that you and I were making out in the hallway and then everyone...started ganging up against me * (***) I was bullied a lot in school for being "weird" and "queer". I didn't have many friends growing up and I felt so insecure about myself. I also have anxiety and some depression, and it's difficult to live with, but I'm very good at hiding my emotions. * 9:29DarkMaster999(Taeko) Oh I would love to scratch their faces using my "claw* *shows her the ring that she was already using it*. Let's see they would never mess up with you again. * (Taeko) Hm I see... * Confessional (Taeko) Ha what an irony the girl that's helping to make me open up to the world, also have problems with hiding emotions what a incredible coincidence * 9:30Gogogadget831(***) I'm so sorry for waking you * 9:31DarkMaster999(Taeko) I was already awake so don't feel bad about it * 9:32Gogogadget831(***) You love me, right? Even if I'm probs the biggest weirdo you've ever met? * 9:33DarkMaster999(Taeko) Well even if you are a weirdo which I don't think by the way, you always be my weirdo ok? My lovely and beautiful weirdo *Hugs *** Tightly* * (Taeko) Also I know how you feel, I kinda passed that but do you know what I learned with you? Be yourself * 9:34Gogogadget831(***) Oh babe, you are so sweet. You're the sweetest gambler I've ever met. I love you so much *hugs Taeko * (***) *blushes lightly and makes a bit of space on her bed* You wanna cuddle? * (***) Gretchen, Karen, and Audrey are at a party getting drunk. * 9:35DarkMaster999(Taeko) Don't have fear to be yourself, also about the sweet thing... you know what nevermind *Continue hugging her* * 9:36Gogogadget831(***) *looks at watch* It's midnight rn. I'm so glad we have the night to ourselves * (***) *pulls Taeko on top of her and wraps her arms around her, lying down* * 9:37DarkMaster999(Taeko) I kinda expected that of them, I mean they like these things, and about the cuddling I admit I was going to still awake but since I'm a little sleepy and since a certain girl needs me right now *smirks and then suddenly pushes the girl to the bed, she then embraced the girl while both are lying down on the bed* * OH XD * 9:38Gogogadget831(***) *slowly leans in and meets lips with her lover's* * 9:39DarkMaster999(Taeko) *Her lips started to connect with ***'s ones, they were kissing again each other, she forgot that she was even sleepy and started to make out with the girl however slowly comparing to other times* * 9:39Gogogadget831(***) *strokes her hair with one hand and massages her lover underneath her nightgown* * 9:41DarkMaster999(Taeko) You really like to massage me don't ya? *Laughs* * 9:41Gogogadget831(***) Your body is so soft and nice * (***) Your stomach is so nice and tender like a fresh bamboo * 9:42DarkMaster999(Taeko) Thank you, well I always try to take care of it no matter what, well your body is so beautiful too * 9:43Gogogadget831(***) *blushes* Oh thank you. I gotta work out more. But at least I have little abs like this right? *lifts shirt up to reveal two-pack abs* * 9:43DarkMaster999(Taeko) At least I don't remember of looking to anything more beautiful * (Taeko) Oh, hahaha, now I know from where the force of my amazon to carry me come from *Blushes and Laughs* * (Taeko) You know... * 9:45Gogogadget831(***) *flexes biceps* And check these out! I've been lifting weights so much lately. * (***) Yes my queen? * 9:45DarkMaster999(Taeko) I'm still kinda worried and yes its thanks to Blaineley * 9:46Gogogadget831(***) What are you worried about? * (***) *gives a concerned look* * 9:46DarkMaster999(Taeko) Every single good thing that we have could be at her hands right now and no I'm not talking about the great nights I have with you * (Taeko) Its the things that we have said to each other... * (Taeko) That woman is such a BIT**, I hate her totally * 9:47Gogogadget831(***) Like...when I proclaimed our love for one another? * (***) And yes, I hate her too. She doesn't deserve to treat a wonderful friend/queen like you so badly * 9:48DarkMaster999(Taeko) Well about that you mentioned I don't think so, especially since its the best thing it happened to me right now *blushes* * 9:49Gogogadget831(***) But you know...I don't care about the money. I care about you much more. * (***) You truly are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You are the greatest friend I've ever met and I'm so happy you love me for who I am. I love you so so so much * 9:49DarkMaster999(Taeko) Problem is other things like some part of our conversations things like that... * 9:50Gogogadget831(***) Yeah, I'm worried about that too * 9:50DarkMaster999(Taeko) You...*Blushes Intensifies make nearly all her head red* * Confessional (Taeko) I care a lot about money, especially if make my dream come true and with *** close to me, it would be SO much better, but I still care about money *Looks to the camera* * (Taeko) Well, what a coincidence.... * 9:51Gogogadget831(***) You're red *smirks* * 9:51DarkMaster999(Taeko) I dream of one day we live together in a castle... * 9:52Gogogadget831(***) I would do anything for you, my queen. I would build 1,000 castles for you * 9:52DarkMaster999(Taeko) Oh aaa I'm not! *She said with indignity* * (Taeko) I'm not red ok, its just...just... a I'm not red! *Blushing even more* * 9:53Gogogadget831(***) Nooooo you're as red as a cherry * (***) *rolls her over playfully on the bed so *** is on top of Taeko* * 9:53DarkMaster999(Taeko) Stop calling me that I'm cute things *She said a little annoyed that she couldn't hide how red she was right now* * 9:54Gogogadget831(***) *starts kissing her neck* * 9:54DarkMaster999(Taeko) Why are you? No you want to look to my face! Don't you?! *She tried to hide her face* * 9:54Gogogadget831(***) You know you love it * (***) *kisses her neck gently* * 9:56DarkMaster999(Taeko) *Suddenly when she started feeling ***'s lips touching her neck, she slowly start moving her hands down from her face* Please ah....*she moans quietly* I don't know if I feel excited about it or if it tickles so much, but you make me feel relaxed when you do that *moans lightly* * 9:57Gogogadget831(***) Mmmm darling...I feel so much better now that I'm with you * (***) *leaves a hickey on her neck* * 9:58DarkMaster999(Taeko) Aaah don't do this *She feels a little uncomfortable but then relaxed* * 9:58Gogogadget831(***) *stops what she's doing and looks into Taeko's eyes* How did I do? * 9:59DarkMaster999(Taeko) Ugh I admit I don't like when you do that, even though I kinda like you kissing, but I don't know how to feel *Confused talking about the hickey *** did* * 9:59Gogogadget831(***) D: Oh nooooo I'm so sorry * 9:59DarkMaster999(Taeko) Don't get me wrong *** but I don't like hickeys * 10:00Gogogadget831(***) Alright. I won't do it. Thank you for telling me * 10:00DarkMaster999(Taeko) Its ok, you didn't know *She looks to her with that confomtable smile of Celes that she developed during the years* * (Taeko) I feeling kinda sleepy I think I gotta... * 10:00Gogogadget831(***) Me too... *yawns and hugs Celes* * (***) *gently caresses her cheeks and pulls her in for a passionate kiss before finally falling asleep in her arms* * 10:02DarkMaster999(Taeko) *Her eyes were blinking slowly showing fatigue, she then noticed that the girl hugged her and accepted the affection that she was recieving* Good Night ***.... * 10:03Gogogadget831(***) *dreams about her and Taeko walking in fields of gold* * 10:03DarkMaster999(Taeko) *She looked to the girl falling asleep in her arms and slowly started falling aslepp too, she hughed *** tightly and finally she went to her dreams comfortable* * (Taeko) *Dreams of her and *** together in a castle having a lot of fun while vampire butlers were serving the girls* * (Taeko) I...love... you *she muttered while she was sleeping* * 10:05Gogogadget831(***) I...love...you...tooo * (***) *whispers* Now...and....forever.... Category:Anceles